1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to novel compounds having odors, and, more particularly, to derivatives of 2-cyclohexylpropanal and a perfumery composition comprising the same.
There are many useful compounds having odors among acetal derivatives of aromatic aldehyde. In contrast, few compounds are known useful as perfume substance among acetal derivatives having a saturated, cyclohexyl group. For instance, Fragrance Chemicals II by O. Okuda, page 1019 (Hirokawa Publishing Co., Tokyo, Japan), outlines, in the chapter of acetal compounds, about 50 acetal compounds having phenyl groups, while the chapter lists only one acetal compound having cyclohexyl group.
Odors of compounds completely differ depending on their chemical structures. Their tenacity and vaporization characteristic also vary depending on the chemical structures. Because of this, synthesizing various compounds and investigating their fragrance is a very important task for the development of new perfume.
In view of the fact that acetal compounds having a cyclohexyl group can readily be synthesized by hydrogenation of the corresponding phenyl acetal compounds and that the hydrogenated acetal compounds can easily be converted into other aldehyde derivatives via an aldehyde, the present inventors have synthesized various aldehyde derivatives having a cyclohexyl group and investigated their odors. As a result the inventors have found that 2-cyclohexyl-propanal derivatives having the formula (I) hereinbelow specified possess floral, fruity, or green odor and are useful as perfume. Such a finding has led to the completion of the present invention.